No Shades of Gray
by AuraWielder
Summary: You'd think that making a friend is easy. Try finding a friend that doesn't think you're a freak for your oddball bondage kinks and rubber fetishes. When a Typhlosion goes a little bit too far to brainwash and make a Lucario his 'friend', he soon finds himself in a long, complex, and very weird friendship with him. Mature. No sex scenes, but very suggestive themes and content.
1. Prologue

No Shades of Gray

Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's Note: This is something a bit different from my usual stories. If you've read "In Your Own Skin", you may have an idea of what this story will be about. As a warning in advance, this is something that explores sexual fetishes such as latex and bondage. However, no actual sex scenes or explicit nudity will ever occur. Due to the topic matter, this will be my first M-rated fanfic. However, there is much more to the story aside from kinks, and is actually very story-driven. If it weren't, I wouldn't have considered adapting this into a story in the first place. This stems from a year-long (and ongoing) RP with a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. Some scenes may change, be altered, or extra scenes may be added depending on how this adaptation goes. Even if kinks and fetishes aren't your thing, I would still like for you to give the story a shot for its' strong story elements and character development. I will also be creating an additional prologue here that was not in the original RP to expound upon the actions of one of the main characters. I hope you enjoy.

And no worries, the finale to Pokémon World Tour will be after this.

* * *

><p>December 2012<p>

Cypress City, Texas

It was early in the morning, before the sun even woke up. It was about that time when fathers left for work and about that time where the shops started to open up for the day. The sky was a boring and dull gray, which stung the eyes to even look at. Of course, simple weather didn't change the fact that this was a very different world compared to Pokémon previously lived. It's been said in legends that Pokémon used to live differently, as myths often said that Pokémon were the subordinate of another species… one known as humans. No one of this modern age knew what humans were or what they even looked like, and it was near impossible to imagine sentient Pokémon today being a subordinate to an entirely different species. This is a world where only Pokémon live with no knowledge of humans, but ironically living in a human-like manner. You lived with your parents, they trained you in combat if possible, you went to school, then college, got a job, got married, had kids… very much like the humans that modern day Pokémon had heard of in myth.

"Ugh… Stupid alarm. I hate mornings…"

Right now, a Typhlosion was tossing and turning in bed, the alarm being his cue to wake up. He had woken up earlier in the night several times before, so he was quite grumpy at the alarm. He would soon begin his daily activities like anyone else. He rubbed his eyes, looking at his clock.

"7:00. Got two hours to get to work."

He decided to get breakfast first, and opened up his bedroom door. It creaked rather loudly, enough to echo through the entire house. Not that it woke anyone up, since he was the house's only resident. He started to walk down the hallway, thinking to himself.

_"Wake up. Have breakfast. Get dressed. Work as usual. Come back. Have personal time. Eat dinner. Go to sleep. Rinse and repeat. With no one. For the rest of my life."_

From an outside perspective, the Typhlosion seemed to have it all. He had a nice-paying job as Dr. Alex Cindrine in his city's hospital. He was respected. He had a very nice, but not overly opulent two-story house. He had enough money to spend leisurely if he wanted. By age 50, he could probably retire and have enough money for the rest of his life. So what was wrong?

Alex looked outside his living room window to see a snowball fight going on. It seemed to be a young Riolu versus a young Quilava. The two were tossing snowballs at each other, laughing and having fun. He smiled at the type of life they got to live. If anything, he seemed to slightly envy them.

"Too bad I just can't make friends…" he muttered, going back into the kitchen. Ever since he left his parents' house to pursue a career as a doctor, he had started to suffer from severe loneliness. It all started when his father left his family. He never bothered to learn what the argument was about, but it made no difference. His father was gone, and he never saw him again. He clung tightly to his mother after his abandonment. She still loved him, after all.

Once he got a job as a doctor and finished college, he moved out of his mother's house. He still didn't want to leave, but even he knew that he had to leave eventually. He's kept a steady job as a surgeon, and even saved lives by his hands.

But then the nightmares happened.

_"You'll die alone, Alex!"_

_ "No one will ever love you!"_

_ "You're a freaky sicko!"_

_ "How could anyone want to be your friend?!"_

_ "Your own mother probably hated you."_

_ "No wonder your father abandoned you."_

_ "You'll die alone. Die alone. Alone. With nobody."_

Alex's vision became cloudy, trying to shake the memories of the nightmares out of his head. "Don't think about that, Alex. You have an answer to your problems. You won't be alone anymore."

Planning to get ready for work a little bit later, he took out a key to open up the basement door. He had wanted to share his… interests with someone, and at least have a close friend that he could discuss it with. He couldn't tell his mother; what if she didn't love him anymore after telling her? Alex wasn't going to risk that.

He descended down the stairs, turning on the basement light. He had kept said basement under guard with a key for a good reason. He couldn't have just anyone stumble across it.

On a rack opposite of the stairway were at least 3 different latex suits, one with a 'puppy' motif. A nearby shelf had a couple of different tools such as ropes, a latex armbinder, handcuffs, bondage mitts, and 2 different ball-gags. A bondage chair and table were also nearby. The last item was his personal favorite, a rubber sensory deprivation helmet of the highest quality that ran around $700. He saved up for that last one. All of it was safe because of auto-release systems installed into the binder, cuffs, mitts, chair, table, and helmet, as well as a computer system he had installed into his basement to assist him. He also had his one acquaintance at the hospital (and the only other one to know about his secrets) as an emergency contact if something went wrong, though he hasn't had to contact him yet for any help getting out.

He enjoyed having these things, and it was nice to enjoy himself with them every once in a while. Usually after work, he found that it was a good way to relive some stress.

Still… it never solved his severe issues of loneliness. It would all only let him forget it for a little while, only for it all to crop back up when he had to face the real world. He knew it was only a temporary fix, and he still desperately wanted someone to be close to and trust and have fun with and tell secrets and… just have a really close friend. No amount of even enjoyable bondage could ever replace having a friendship.

He walked over to a desk, pulling out a small device. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a wireless Bluetooth since it was to be attached to the ear. In fact, the handle could bend in various ways to fit on other Pokémon.

Though of course, this device wasn't a simple Bluetooth.

Like a Bluetooth, it was capable of sounding out audio, but it wasn't for the transmission of audio. The device was more of a stand-alone program, something Alex had been working on ever since the nightmares started. The program itself was a hypnosis program. With his intelligence in the medical field, he had done some study of hypnosis, tweaking his invention. Of course, this invention was top-secret. Having a device capable of hypnotizing another Pokémon and put under their control instead of just sleeping would warrant a search and destroy.

"Finally. I think you can bring an end to my nightmares."

Alex didn't really make the program to take over the world, or become rich and famous, or any sort of other plan. His chronic and severe loneliness issues essentially drew him so far as to make a device solely for the purpose of brainwashing another individual into being his 'friend'.

His cell phone rang. Drawn out of his thoughts, he looked down at the time to see '8:00'.

"An hour already? I should be getting ready instead of moping down here." he mumbled.

The ring signaled a call he received from his acquaintance, who was a Haxorus spinal/bone specialist at the hospital, a Dr. Claus Wilhelm.

He held the phone. "Hello, Claus."

"Hey, Alex. I just wanted to check on you."

"…What for?"

"What for? Have you not seen the giant snowstorm that just started up? It's insane." Claus replied.

"Snowstorm? In Texas?"

Alex headed back upstairs to the first floor, looking outside the window. Indeed, a rather fierce snowstorm had just started up.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Yeah, the boss doesn't want anyone travelling in this weather, so no work today. Weather reports say that it should clear up tomorrow. That's all I wanted to share. Talk to you later."

"But…"

*click*

The call ended there. Alex sighed again. The Haxorus was nice, but he wasn't really a 'friend' in its' definition. Perhaps a close acquaintance, but the Typhlosion didn't feel any sort of connection of 'friendship'.

Just then, something popped up into Alex's head. Maybe a sinister thought, but one he couldn't just ignore. The snowstorm. Somewhere out there, there's definitely a poor sap that's a huge target. They'd be stuck with no ride, Alex could offer them one, and he could bring them…

He shook his head. "No. I… Well, maybe… I mean…"

He was at debate with himself, pondering if this was OK. I mean… maybe he could just brainwash them for a few days? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad? Somewhere, in his screwed up desperate mind; he now searched to justify committing such an act.

"A few days… a few days wouldn't be so bad… maybe I could get someone to… actually like me. All of me. I could… I…"

"I could actually have someone who likes me."

His persona seemed to change almost immediately after that sentence. Darker, evil thoughts entered his head. Power. It occurred to him that he had all of this power. He could do it. He could FORCE some poor soul to be his friend. And they would be completely helpless. Friend? Maybe more than that. Maybe someone who could be a nice slave who would never leave him. More loyal than a puppy to his Master. All of his rationality and consciousness flew out the window as complete desperation pushed him this far.

He laughed, this time with a much more sinister vibe to it. He had it all planned out now. The first matter was finding some poor, stupid soul to kidnap. Perhaps someone with no car ride to get back home safely. Alex himself didn't need to worry about the cold. He was a Fire-type, and with a latex suit on, he'd retain a lot of body heat.

Smirking with a newfound confidence, he headed back down into his basement to change into a suit. Sure, he might look a little suspicious… but if he could find that poor soul, they wouldn't be left with much of an option. Besides, latex was already considered 'in' by a couple of fashion circles. He could get by with that.

He grabbed his car keys off of the small rack they hung off, hopped into his car, and took off.

Little did he know that this would be the start of a long, complex, and very weird friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak_

Yeah, this isn't really my usual fare. However, I do like to take on different things, and this RP with a friend (who wishes to remain anonymous) has certainly developed into something that could actually have a story-adaptation. It's been going on for nearly 2 years at this point, and it's still going.

It is possible, if not very likely, that there will be a couple of minor Christian/religious themes later on, but it's not as core as Breaking the Chains was or as Conquering the Dark is. Again… very different from my standard fare, and if you don't like it, are offended by it, or are uncomfortable with it, you're free to leave.

However, I can't empathize ENOUGH that while bondage is definitely happening, there will be no sex scenes PERIOD. I still stand by not doing those.

Again, there is going to some nice story and character development in there, and I plan to expand from the original RP as well. This won't really be as frequently updated as other stories, as a heads-up. Feel free to leave a review or comment on it.

Also, fun fact. The story's title comes from an edit from the name of the book "Fifty Shades of Gray". I… do NOT have a particular liking for that book, given that it resembles unwilling bondage and abuse than any sort of consensual BDSM between two parties. If "Fifty Shades of Gray" refers to bondage being a gray area, then I offer "No Shades of Gray". That is, clear consensual BDSM between partners with room for both parties to enjoy themselves. Alex will realize soon enough that exactly what he's doing is very, VERY wrong. He's just a bit too 'wrapped up' in his fantasy.

AuraWielder


	2. Beginnings and Brainwashings

No Shades of Gray

Chapter 2: Beginnings and Brainwashings

* * *

><p>"Where is he? It's freaking cold out here. I'm not sure how much longer I can withstand this cold."<p>

It was late in the afternoon, close to the evening. It was about that time when fathers returned home from work and about that time where the shops started to enter their last hours for the day. The sky was pounding relentlessly from the blizzard.

A male Lucario in his early 20s stood in front of a theater, dressed in a white shirt, white vest, and pink bow tie. He had his own job to take care of. The theater was planning to have a big comeback Christmas concert, and he was in charge of making sure everything was in place, also having a small part in playing the piano. Everything had to go off without a hitch.

The Lucario didn't have much to his name. Despite this being a high-profile job, it was just something that his contractor provided him to do. She assigned jobs. He did them. It was that simple, though it also meant that he never had any time to himself. He quite literally never stopped working, as the job demanded a lot. But he honestly didn't mind, he was just happy to make ends meet.

He flipped out a silver pocket watch from his vest's pocket to see the time. "6' o Clock." he muttered. "Zeke should have been here an hour ago. Looks like he forgot me… again." Having not much of any other option, the Lucario started to walk down the icy sidewalk.

Just behind the Lucario, hiding in the shade next to the theater was a Typhlosion, who the Lucario failed to notice. He seemed to be arguing with himself. "Should I…? It's… it's not right… No… maybe I shouldn't…? I mean, am I really this desperate? Well… no. No. I've gotten this far. I've already set out for this. It's too late to back down now. I can do it."

The Typhlosion started to walk down the same sidewalk as him, quickly catching up to him. He attempted to appear as casual as possible, now next to the Lucario.

"Hey there." the Typhlosion greeted.

Lucario looked over at the Typhlosion, almost doing a double-take at seeing the Fire-type's choice of clothing. He was dressed in a sharp, black latex suit. It clashed heavily with the soft white snowfall. Still, he attempted to keep his cool.

"Uh… hey there." the Lucario replied.

"…Weather's nice, isn't it?" Typhlosion said, looking up at the sky.

"Well, if by 'nice', you mean cold, cold, and more cold, then I… GUESS it's nice?"

The Typhlosion chuckled. "Yeah."

The two had stopped walking. Though Typhlosion was the first to stop walking, Lucario had the feeling to stop as well.

"So… uh… what's your name?" the Typhlosion asked.

The Lucario was a bit hesitant, but decided that sharing first names couldn't hurt. "It's… it's Leo. Short for Leonardo."

The Typhlosion smiled. "I'm Alex."

"…I see. Well… that's nice. But I really do have to…"

"So, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Alex mentioned.

Leo's eyes widened. _"He was listening in on me?!"_

"And that your ride forgot you." Alex chuckled. "But I've got a vehicle of my own. I can take you back home if you show me the way."

Now Leo really started to get suspicious. The casual, though odd, conversation was one thing, and his bizarre choice of clothing was another, but offering him a ride home? Why would a random stranger do all of that? Just out of the blue? It all just reeked of fishiness.

"That's… that's very kind of you, sir. But I'll have to pass." Leo said, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. Truth be told, Leo was halfway considering the offer. It was way below freezing in this blizzard, and it was a 30-minute drive home. Not walk. DRIVE. It would take hours of walking in this weather, possibly the entire night, before he got home. And in this below freezing condition, he could very well freeze to death. He didn't have the money to call a taxi with him, either. The Fire-type at least had his internal fire to keep him warm, but the Lucario didn't have that same luxury. He glanced at the Typhlosion as he kept walking, trying to avoid looking too obvious.

Of course, Alex saw right through it. "You're intimidated by me, aren't you? I can't blame you. Guy in a black rubber suit comes up and offers you a ride home? I'd probably freak out, too. As for the rubber… well, I just like the feel of it against my fur and its' scent." he said.

"No! Why would I be intimidated?" he fibbed. "Well… OK. Maybe a little bit. My ride forgot me and now I'm stuck freezing to death in this blizzard. I'm at a loss here, because now I don't have any other way to get back to my apartment."

"My offer still stands." Alex said.

"…" Leo was now really considering the Typhlosion's offer, as the feeling in his feet started to go numb. And with his Steel-type, the metal in his bones would really sting from that cold. "…All right." he muttered.

Alex nodded. "All right, my car is over here." he said, walking over to one. Leo followed him reluctantly, with his stomach twisting at the mere mention of the car. It was just all too sketchy, with this scenario sounding like something that could come straight out of an abduction public service announcement.

* * *

><p>As the Lucario approached the car, he looked around for anything that could be useful. A bus; a taxi. Heck, he'd even take an old coat lying around. He sighed, not seeing any other option. He finally sat next to the driver's seat and shut the door.<p>

"You know, my apartment is pretty far from here. It's like a 30-minute drive. Why don't you just drop me off at the nearest bus station?" Leo decided that he wanted to avoid going directly to his apartment just to be safe.

"Of course." the Typhlosion fibbed a bit, locking the doors. There was no way he was letting the Lucario escape.

As the car drove off, Leo couldn't help but avoid the feeling that something was up. Things just didn't feel right. The car continued to drive, straight past the bus station. Leo was the first to notice.

"Hey, uh, you missed the bus station!" he told the Typhlosion. He was starting to fear the worst, with only a shred of hope left that it was an honest mistake.

Alex smirked. "Oh, we're not going to the bus station. My house is where we're actually going, so don't worry about being stuck in this car for too long."

Leo gulped. "L-Listen. I-I really don't want any trouble. I just want to get home." he said nervously, tugging at the seatbelt. Unfortunately, it seems to have 'somehow' jammed as he tried to yank if off of him. "W-What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, don't worry." Alex 'assured' him. "I promise, I'll take you home when we're done… maybe. But as for what I'm going to do? Well, I have some GREAT rubber and bondage ideas to do. You'll have fun. I guarantee it. Oh, here's my house." he noted, pulling up in front of a rather nice two-story house.

All of those public service announcements played in Leo's head all at once, mocking him for his poor judgment. He slashed at the seatbelt with his paw spikes, desperately trying to cut his way free. "I don't want to be a part of your psycho, kinky stuff!" he shouted, a strip of red forming across his face from cheek to cheek. "Let me go!"

Alex chuckled. "Come on, man. Relax a little and have some fun with it. I'm not like I'm a serial rapist or killer or anything. I mean, really. I have morals. Better me than someone who really would hurt you."

The Typhlosion then unhooked the chair from the car, revealing it as detachable. With his rather impressive strength, he carried the Lucario and chair from his car all the way down into his basement, where various rubber masks, suits, and other bondage equipment awaited. The restraints hidden in the chair strapped the Lucario in tighter, leaving him helpless.

Leo still struggled all the way down, trembling in fear upon seeing all of the various equipment. "Just because you're not raping or killing me means that I'm suddenly OK with you KIDNAPPING me! That's still wrong! What kind of freak goes out into blizzards and kidnaps random strangers to tie up, anyways?!"

All possible sense of regret or rationality for kidnapping seemed to disappear from Alex, chatting with him nonchalantly. "Well, I suppose you could call it kidnapping. I mean, if you want to call it that. Oh, before we get started, would you like something to eat?" the Typhlosion asked. Despite his twisted justification for kidnapping the Lucario, he still had some kindness within him. Not that it justified his actions, but at least it was something.

"I don't want to start anything, so what I WANT is for you to let me go!" Leo demanded. "And I don't want anything to eat! Besides, you probably drugged it." he retorted. Something in the back of Leo's mind told him that he should probably be nicer to his captor since he was completely helpless, but he ignored it for the sake of appearing tough.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Please. If I wanted to knock you unconscious, I'd hit you in the back of the head. If I wanted to drug you, I'd insert a syringe into your veins. I am a doctor, after all. Besides, you being conscious is all of the fun. Now, you better consider the food option carefully. You won't get another chance for food until morning when I'll release you."

Leo shivered a bit, not believing he was actually going to be released at all. "No, the last time I let you convince me of something, this happened. Go jump in a lake," he replied sharply, struggling at his bonds more.

"No thank you, I think I'd rather sit here and enjoy you. If you don't want the food, that's fine by me. Just relax. We're going to have loads of fun." Alex walked over to the corner and picked up a tight shiny black rubber suit. "This has your name on it." he said as he walked over and put it on Leo, whose clothes had been forcefully and embarrassingly taken off earlier.

The suit slid on almost like it WAS made for him. It was a tight fit, but of course that was the point. He squirmed uncomfortably. The pressure on his chest almost forced the wind out of his lungs to start.

"How on earth do you breathe in this thing? I'm already broiling!" The sounds of the latex rubbing from his squirming rang in his ears, bugging him immensely. "When I get out of here, you are SO dead."

Alex paid his comments no heed, ignoring them. "Nice fit, huh? I'm glad you enjoy it like I do. But it's missing something." He looked around and picked up the tie he had taken off earlier and even attached a collar. He put both of them back on him, grinning.

"You look so dapper."

Leo couldn't help but blush at the 'dapper' comment. Captive or not, he always liked it if someone mentioned his good looks. However, he continued struggling.

"I do NOT enjoy this!" he replied. He was becoming increasingly hot, and beads of sweat formed on the sides of his head.

"You sure you don't enjoy it? Because that blush on your face says otherwise." Alex chuckled. "I'd put the rest of your clothes on, but I just love seeing that black rubber too much. Ah well. Time for the second part."

"S-Second part?" Leo stuttered nervously, rather afraid. He continued struggling, which was causing adverse effects in his 'lower region' out of a strange mix of fear and excitement. He did his best to conceal it. "W-What now?" He looked over at his vest and shirt and thought about what the Typhlosion had said. What did it matter if he got them back? They wouldn't help him.

"The second part is this." the Typhlosion smiled. Off of a rack, he picked up what he called 'The Ultimate Sensory Deprivation Helmet'. "It robs one of every single sense." he continued. "Smell, hearing, sight, touch, and taste are all deprived. Well, unless you count the taste of the rubber ball-gag inside of it. But it doesn't REALLY have a taste..." he said as he slid it onto the Lucario's head.

"WHAT?! No, you monster! Get that thing away from me! Help! HELMMPH!" The mask slid over his head and into place. He shook his head like crazy trying to get the hood off but it was on tight. It was frightening being pulled into sudden silence and blindness. He felt like he was alone in a dark room, and yet someone was there pulling at his face as Alex fixed the hood on tight. He squirmed and grunted as he tried to break free from the chair with all of his might. The ball in his mouth pushed back his tongue and activated a bit of a gag reflex, causing him to freak out a bit. He eventually calmed down enough to stop gagging and breathed normally through the two small noseholes. Still, the whole experience was frightening, yet he still had a mix of fear and excitement from his bulge.

"There." the Typhlosion smiled. "I hope you'll enjoy being in there for the rest of the night. Oh wait. You can't hear me." he chuckled. "That's what I love about this thing. You know, that hood cost me $700. But it was worth it. Crafted of the finest and tightest rubber, nothing can get in or out except for a small passage for air. The ultimate experience."

The silence was irritating to say the least. He rocked back and forth in the chair, trying to shake the bonds loose. All this succeeded in was making the chair lean back too far and tumbling backwards causing him to hit the ground with a hard "Mmph!" This position was even harder to struggle in, as his back was now to the floor, and he couldn't even sit upright. He twisted and turned frantically, eventually causing him to fall to one side and become almost completely immobilized. It was hard to struggle on one's side when locked to a chair. He grunted and groaned, begging to be let go under the gag. He was totally humiliated and embarrassed.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Leo thought in his head, crying a bit to himself. "God, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, that's kind of cute, actually. Seeing you struggle like that. Alright, I'll release you to walk around a bit. But first..." Alex pulled out special bondage mitts and secured them on the Lucario's hands so he couldn't take off the helmet. He then released the restraints on the chair. With all of his senses stolen, Leo wasn't going anywhere.

"Have fun."

Leo felt the mitts slip over his paws, rendering the fingers useless. He fell from the chair restraints and tried to get up. There was something about being completely blind and deaf that made even getting balanced on his feet difficult, not to mention the suit made his body feel like he wasn't even in contact with the ground. He got up to about a squatting position and pulled at the mask. His gloved paws slipped across the latex, unable to get even the slightest of grip. He whimpered desperately into the gag. He was completely free to move, but when none of his movements would actually help him escape, it made the whole partial feeling of freedom seem more like a mockery. His paw slipped down and pressed onto the bow tie, reminding him that it was actually there. He was amazed at how numb the thick rubber made him feel. Something was tied tightly around his neck, and he couldn't even sense it. He pawed around on all fours, bumping into things as he tried to find his way to some kind of exit or tool to help him.

"It's rather adorable, watching you helplessly bump into things. And the door's locked, so good luck getting out. And it's only 2:00 in the morning. We still have until 8:00. There's still time for more fun."

Leo couldn't ever hear the Typhlosion's comments due to the mask, nor could he hear the mention of the locked door. Once he found the knob, he began to paw at it like a baby, trying to get the mitts to stick and turn the knob he didn't know was even locked. His frantic breathing was heavy and came out in puffs from the breathing holes.

"Please, please, please! I've got to get out!" he cried frantically in his head, starting to hyperventilate as he helplessly pawed at the door.

"Paw at that all you want, but you're never going to be able to open that door." Alex said.

After a few minutes of helpless pawing, Leo gave up and flopped down, exhausted. Submitting to being bound again would be better than this torture. He had a feeling the Typhlosion was mocking him the entire time, at least in his head if not out loud. Knowing the situation he was in, he started crying again.

However, a small flicker of humanity seem to spark within Alex again as he heard the Lucario's tears. Had he completely succumbed to his own wishes and desires, or was part of his original personality breaking back through?

"Leo… you… you don't have to cry. I swear, I'm not going to hurt you." Alex said, tearing up as well. "I just… I needed someone… to… understand…"

While the Lucario couldn't hear the Typhlosion's own words or tears, he could feel Alex starting to… hug him?

"Is he… hugging me? What… what's going on?"

Alex almost reached down into his former self. "Maybe… Maybe I was…"

Leo got an idea. Alex was down on the stairway and hugging him. He was probably trying to make him feel better about being a captive, but that wouldn't do anything for him. Getting an idea, he figured that he could exploit the Typhlosion's current vulnerability. If he was on the stairway and Alex was behind him… perhaps he could run backwards to knock Alex into the wall behind them, to stun him as he could get more time to figure out an escape plan.

Leo stood up from his all-fours position, with Alex still hugging.

Alex sighed. "Leo, I'm so-"

"Take THIS, you bastard!" Leo said in his head, running backwards and causing Alex to fall behind him, hitting the hard wall below.

"Oof!" Alex yelped, hitting the wall. "N-No…" he muttered.

"He's weak." Leo thought to himself, feeling the 'thud'. "Now to get this helmet off."

As he tried to pull his helmet off, the Typhlosion slowly came out of his stun. As he came to, he saw the Lucario struggling to pull the helmet off. 'Nice' Alex had vanished just as soon as he briefly appeared, with 'Master' Alex returning to his lack of sympathy for Leo.

"You… You'll regret that." Alex growled, grabbing a remote and flipping a switch. The collar Leo was wearing started to beep loudly, before shocking him painfully.

"MMMPPHHH!" Leo screamed into his ball-gag in pain. He was so close, but the painful shocking locked up all of his muscles. He thought he knocked the Typhlosion out, and now he could only wait for his inevitable punishment.

'Master' Alex grinned as his 'slave' suffered from the electric shocks. He secured the Lucario back into the chair he knocked over earlier. He tightened leather belts across Leo's body to ensure that he couldn't escape. After that, he laid the seat down like a recliner to keep him on his back.

"Now..." he said darkly, taking off the helmet and collar. "You must be punished for attempting to escape and assaulting me."

Leo couldn't feel the securing, the helmet coming off, or the new style of bonds until the collar was finally taken off and he was left gasping for air. A few tears had been forced out and now stained his cheeks. He looked around frantically at the bed he was bound to. "P-Punished? Please don't!" he asked, knowing he deserved it in his captor's eyes but still trying to seem innocent.

"You will be confined to this bed for the next 48 hours, wearing 'the Ultimate Sensory Deprivation Helmet'. I will lock every door and leave you in total darkness for the next two days. I will also insert two earpieces into the helmet. They will ask you 'yes' or 'no' questions, and you will answer them correctly as my slave by nodding or shaking your head. Answer incorrectly, and you will be shocked. Their purpose is to brainwash you into becoming my obedient slave for eternity. Had you co-operated, I would've let you go in the morning..." Alex said, a malevolent grin crossing his face.

Leo began to shake. "Aw come on! You already got to shock me!" he shouted fearfully. Punishment was one thing, brainwashing him to be a permanent slave was another. "C-Come on, you d-don't really want to do this. It's insane! I mean… this is totally insane and wrong! You can't do this! Please! What will I be like two days from now?! How will I use the bathroom?!" he yelped in panic. He also gulped at the mention of the shocks for wrong answers and being trapped for days on end.

Alex sighed. "You can go to the bathroom when I'm done brainwashing you. But yes, I do want to do this. Think of this as an honor. Two days are necessary for the information to sink into your brain permanently. And if you make a mess in the suit..." Alex groaned. "...I'll clean it up. I'd prefer it if you'd try and hold it, though." Alex grabbed the helmet ready to put it on the Lucario.

Leo turned his head out of the way, trying to make it as difficult as possible to put the helmet back on. "It's not an honor to me!" He struggled savagely, but not one bond budged. "If you try brainwash me I'll...I'll...I'll make the biggest mess in your suit! Try feeling superior to me when you've had to clean up after me!" He smirked. That had to do the trick.

"...If that's the case, then you'll clean up your own mess. And you're lucky, because these suits are easy to clean. And because you'll be my permanent slave, you'll have no choice but to obey me." Alex growled.

His smirk instantly vanished, and he gulped again. "S-So will I be brainwashed forever? Is this the last time I can ever think for m-myself? This… this can't happen to me!"

"Your brainwashing is permanent unless I choose to undo it. You will retain memories of your former self and personality, but that's because those basic memories need to remain in order for you to function. Otherwise, I am your master. You will live with me, but I will still let you live your life, enjoy the piano, and perform at concerts. But I still command you. You still have a conscience, but it is no longer filled with hatred for me and only the desire to serve. Considerate, aren't I? Enough talking, let's start." he said, beginning to slip the helmet onto the Lucario's head with the two earpieces inserted and re-attaching the collar.

"No! You can't do thimmph!" The helmet once again muffled his cries. He shook his head frantically, knowing all too well that it wasn't coming off. The ear pieces made a cracking/buzzing sound that made him feel strange. He had equated the helmet with silence and deprivation. Now it was like he was trapped in another world with it. He stopped struggling and listened to the hum of the sound.

* * *

><p>Alex leaves the room, locking the door.<p>

"You are a good slave." the earpieces said to him. "You serve Master Alex. You are happy to be his eternal slave. You are a good boy, Leo."

"Am...am I supposed to answer?" Leo thought, clearly unable to ask physically due to the ball in his mouth. He didn't move, afraid of the electric shock response he might receive. There was no way he was believing what the device said, yet it was impossible to ignore it. It was the only sound he could hear, and he couldn't see, smell, or taste anything to distract himself.

"Are you Master Alex's slave?' the machine asked again. "Please nod your head for yes."

Leo knew the answer it wanted, and he would give anything to not go through the shocks again. He was fairly certain his throat had burns on it. But this was the first step to him becoming a mindless slave, and he would give anything to avoid that. He braced himself and shook his head no.

The collar shocked him with voltage being sent through his veins.  
>"Are you a good boy? Will you obey Master Alex?" it asked again once the painful shocks were over.<p>

A little muffled sob escaped Leo's lips as the shock subsided. He nodded. It hurt too much to refuse.

"Yes." the machine said. "You are a good slave. You love to serve Alex. He is your master. Is Alex your master? Please answer correctly."

Leo nodded. "Mhm." He was terrified of another shock. At least if he went along with it and tried to stay sane, he would most likely come out of this relatively unharmed. Hopefully.

What seems like hours pass at the brainwashing continues. "You will do whatever Master tells you to. You will never disobey Master. You are a good slave. You love Master. You will always be a good slave." These words constantly repeat in his head, ingraining themselves into his brain. "You are a good boy..."

The questions were mind numbingly repetitive. Eventually his neck began to ache from nodding so much. He felt himself blushing whenever it said he was a good boy. Was this working? He was soon thinking strange thoughts: memories he had never had. He was working happily for Alex, never complaining, perfectly loyal. He was confused by it but strangely calm, not even bothering to struggle anymore.

Machine Notes: [36 hours have passed. Subject is responding well. De-activating shock collar.]

Leo still nodded 'yes' to his obedience commands, not knowing (or even caring) about the de-activated shock collar. "You are a good boy. You love Alex. You will obey Alex. He is your wonderful Master."

Leo was numb all over. He had been lying there for so long, everything seemed to have faded away. Though covered by the helmet, his eyes had drooped into a trance-like state, and he methodically nodded to the questions, fully believing what they asked to be fact. He wanted his master to come see him. He was ready to serve.

Machine Notes: [48 hours have passed. Summoning Alex.]

Alex comes down to the basement, ready to greet his new slave. He detached his helmet and looked at Leo.

"How are you doing, my dear slave?"

Leo smiled up at Alex, no longer seeing him as a threat. "I'm ready to serve, Master!"

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak_

If this chapter seemed scary and horrifying at what Alex has done, then I've done my job. This is probably among the darkest things that I have EVER written. Leo has seemed to completely change, now becoming a faithful servant to his 'Master' and having 'happy' memories of him. Alex himself has fallen into darkness and gone too far in his obsession. But is there truly no redeeming him, or is 'Nice' Alex just buried deep within, still desperate to have a friend?

The consequences of what Alex has done hasn't hit him yet, but they will in due time…


End file.
